


You’re The Obi-Wan For Me

by lupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, jealous!Derek, not canon compliant bc i'm pretending 3b never happened and that everyone is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anon's prompt (which I don't have verbatim sorry!): Parrish paying attention to/flirting with Stiles at the station and Derek being really jealous but Stiles just thinks he's being an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re The Obi-Wan For Me

**Author's Note:**

> literally what the hell is it with me titling my fics after terrible pop-culture reference pickup lines. someone stop me.  
> the star wars thing basically just comes from Parrish bein a nerd in that one episode where he told Argent that his electro wand had more power than a lightsaber :')  
> in other news, this negates anything that happens in 3B because 3B is the worst thing that ever happened to me. Also everyone is alive in this because I say so and because my fics are a happy place where any deaths after season 2 do not exist.  
> as always, unbeta-ed, lemme know if you find any grammatical errors and all that jazz  
> also my tense-agreement is rather suckish in this fic I apologize so if stuff like that bothers you i am very sorry

They’re at the police station waiting for the Sheriff so they can tell him about the rogue omega in town the first time it happens. While waiting for Stiles’ dad to get back from a call, Derek and Stiles are sitting in the chairs outside his office, arguing in hushed whispers about the best way to take the omega down.

A young guy with sandy blonde hair rounds the corner and Derek recognizes the deputy, but he can’t remember his name.

“Hey Stiles! How’re you holdin’ up?” The guy greets, green eyes _sparkling_. Which, please.

“I’m doing pretty well, how bout yourself?”

“Oh you know me,” the deputy says with a grin, “just doing all I can to keep this crazy town safe which, at the moment, means I’m stuck doing a mountain of lousy paperwork. Saving the city, killing trees.”

Stiles outright _laughs_ at that, which annoys Derek for reasons he’s currently not willing to look into. It wasn’t even that funny.

“Well then, I’ll let you get back to what sounds like a _riveting_ day of work,” Stiles says smiling. “I’m just waiting for my dad, the usual.”

“Well good luck with that, I’m gonna get back to work. See you around, Stiles.”

Stiles waves at the guy as he leaves, and then settles back into his seat looking pretty content.

 “Who was he?” Derek asks, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing.

“Hmm?”

“That deputy,” Derek clarifies, “who was he?”

“Oh, you mean Parrish? He’s one of the new guys, but my dad seems to like him a lot, he’s considering training him up to maybe take his place when he retires.”

“He looks a bit young for that,” Derek scoffs.

Stiles shrugs, “he’s 24, apparently he’s done some time in the army too. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

That gets Derek’s attention, “how would you know that he’s a ‘cool guy.’”

“Uh cause he’s here all the time and he’s the only officer that actually gives me the time of day when I’m waiting for my dad. I know he looks all pretty-boy but he’s secretly nerdy. We had an entire in depth conversation about the Star Wars sequel last week.”

And, fuck, _Star Wars_? Derek officially did not trust this deputy. After the whole darach-nemeton nightmare, Deaton had warned them that all sorts of supernatural creatures would be drawn to Beacon Hills. What if Parrish was one of them and was just trying to gain Stiles and the Sheriff’s trust and lure everyone into a false sense of security? Derek couldn’t let that happen. The deputy didn’t smell like a wolf, but there were thousands of other possibilities. Derek was just going to have to keep a close eye on him and make sure Stiles didn’t spend time with him alone. For safety reasons.

Derek just grunts as a response, crossing his arms and hoping they don’t run into Parrish on the way out, too.

 

* * *

 

Derek doesn’t think about it until about a week later when they’re all at the loft because Scott insisted on everyone getting together a couple times a month and _bonding_. Derek pretended to hate it at first, but everyone knows he really, really doesn’t hate it. At all. Seeing as he was the only one with a place to himself, the pack gatherings were almost always held at his apartment, though now that both the Sheriff and Melissa were in the know Scott and Stiles occasionally offered up their places as well.

Isaac, Allison, and Erica are all going through movies deciding what they want to watch when from across the room Lydia breaks Derek’s week of peace.

“So, Stiles,” She says, a mischievous look in her eyes, “who do I have to shamelessly flirt with at the Police Station to get that hot new cop’s number?”

Stiles laughs under his breath from where he’s sitting next to Derek on the couch.

“No shameless flirting needed, Lyds. I have his number if you want it. Though I’m pretty sure I should just introduce you two first.”

And, _what the hell,_ Stiles had his number?

“You have his number?” Derek questions, side-eyeing Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies easily with a shrug. “My dad gave it to me just in case there’s an emergency and I can’t get into contact with him while he’s at the station.”

“Do you ever actually…talk to him?” And _god_ Derek had meant for that to come out totally blasé, but there was a definite hard edge to his tone that made Stiles’ brow crumple in confusion.

“I mean, kind of? I got him on my side when it comes to making my dad eat healthy so he warns me every now and then when my dad is about to eat something bad for lunch. Then I text my dad and guilt trip him so he doesn’t. It’s a pretty good system.”

Derek grips the arm of the couch, not sure how to take that information.

“That’s great. Awesome,” he says instead, rising quickly from the couch as he hears Lydia start to question Stiles about Parrish more. He catches the stricken, confused look on Stiles’ face - as well as feels the entire pack’s eyes on him as he storms into the kitchen - but after a half second the conversation starts back up. Derek slumps into a chair at his tiny kitchen table and buries his face in his hands.

“Nice one out there Derek,” Erica says from somewhere in the kitchen, Derek is refusing to lift his face out of his hands to look directly at her. “Stiles looks like someone kicked his puppy. Or more like his puppy barked at him, bit him, then ran into the next room to hide.”

“I’m an asshole,” Derek concedes, finally straightening up to face Erica.

“No,” Erica says, voice deceivingly gentle, “you’re a jealous asshole. Which is way worse. Balls up and say something, Hale. We’re all getting sick of your shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek thinks the universe is fucking with him at this point.

The majority of the pack is sitting in the back row of Beacon Hills’ one and only movie theater, at the midnight premiere of the new Star Wars movie waiting for the movie to start. Stiles had refused to let Scott come unless he watched both trilogies beforehand, he didn’t, so both Scott and Allison were missing from the outing. Stiles is sitting next to Derek, vibrating with energy. He excitedly waves when his father walks in the theater, signaling him to their location. Derek smiles at Stiles’ antics until he sees none other than Parrish file in the theater door behind Stilinski and his mood suddenly plummets.

Parrish leads the way up the stairs and down the row (of course with polite “excuse me”s to boot), which leaves him sitting right next to Stiles.

Nails dig into his right hand as Stiles greets Parrish and his father, and Derek snatches his hand back with a muttered “ouch, Lydia!” before she grabs the collar of his jacket and hisses in his ear, “don’t you dare start being a dick to Stiles again. Especially not in front of his dad _and_ Parrish. If you like Stiles, fine. But do something about it instead of being a passive aggressive asshole about some guy he doesn’t even like.”

Smoothing out his collar, Lydia sits back in her chair and folds her hands in her lap as if that whole exchange didn’t just happen. Derek would be the first to admit that Lydia could be beyond terrifying when she wanted to be.  

They still have a decent amount of time before the movie starts (they’d gotten there early to ensure prime seating) and as Derek sits and listens to Stiles, John, and Parrish talk he can’t stop the petty feelings from rising to the surface.

The conversation between the three men is easy and animated, and John seems to really like Parrish in a way that Derek doubts would ever be turned on him. The Sheriff would probably be _thrilled_ if Parrish wanted to date his son.

Eventually the lights dim all the way and the previews start playing. Parrish comments on each preview and Stiles enthusiastically gives his own feedback, which pisses Derek off even more. He _knows_ how much Stiles loves talking about movies that are coming out soon and usually Derek’s the one he’s blathering on about them to. Derek can’t help but place his arm on the armrest his seat shares with Stiles’, trying to remind Stiles of his presence next to him. When the trailers end and the movie begins to play Stiles squeezes Derek’s arm excitedly then leaves his arm to run flush along Derek’s on the shared armrest. It’s kind of pathetic that such a small physical gesture lifts Derek’s mood, but he revels in it either way.

To a lot of people’s surprise, Stiles is mostly quiet during movies, especially if it’s one he’s invested in. Every now and then though he’d lean over and make a comment to Derek, which pleased Derek to no end.

However, after the movie ends and Derek asks Stiles if he needs a ride home, Derek had driven him there, Stiles just says it would be easier to go home with his dad. Derek gets it, he really does, but he can’t help but deflate at listening to Stiles and Parrish animatedly recount the movie on the way out.

 

* * *

 

 

It all comes to head the next night when Derek’s at the gas station closest to the edge of the preserve filling up the tank of his car (and despite Stiles’ repetitive jokes, Derek still holds to the fact that it is _not_ a soccer mom vehicle). He’s placed the nozzle back and has just finished clicking his gas cap into place when he hears a low growling from the tree line. The next thing he knows there’s a blur and something – someone – is slamming him into the concrete support beam of the gas station’s covering. He guesses they don’t have to go looking for the rogue omega after all.

The omega snarls, snapping at his neck, blue eyes flashing. Derek fights back the shift, knowing that the gas station most likely has some sort of video security system. He does his best to hold the omega off without actually fighting back, if they’re going to take the guy down he’s not going to do it in the middle of a well lit gas station, especially because he’s pretty sure the worker inside the convenience store just called the cops. Great.

Derek grabs the guy’s arms, he’s actually kind of scrawny so it’s easy, and twists them, pinning him back against the concrete.

“The police are on their way,” Derek growls as the omega tries to fight his hold. “So unless you want to have to do a shit ton of explaining, you might want to shift back.” He hears the telltale sound of sirens in the distance racing their way and it distracts him long enough for the guy to shove Derek off him and then lunge, tackling Derek to the ground. And dammit, he _liked_ this shirt. The omega’s immediately on him, once again going for Derek’s throat when the first cop car shows up and Derek hears something being shot at the man on top of him. The omega sags, immediately unconscious and that’s when Derek recognizes the tranquilizer bullet, courtesy of the Argents.

He’s relieved when the omega’s pulled off of him and Stilinski’s concerned face comes into his field of vision. He offers a hand to Derek, which Derek gratefully accepts.

“I’m assuming this is the rogue omega you and Stiles were telling me about?”

Derek only nods and more sirens sound as Derek helps Stilinski get the now handcuffed omega into the back of his squad car.

“That’s for me isn’t it?” Derek asks with a sigh.

“Sorry son,” Stilinski says, gripping Derek’s shoulder. “You won’t get charged, I’ll make sure of that. But you do still have to come down to the station.”

“I understand,” Derek says as another police car swerves into the parking lot. “You might want to look into getting the security tape from that camera over there. Say you need it for evidence or something but he shifted in plain view of the camera.”

The Sheriff mouths a thank you and by this point the deputy has gotten out of his car and is heading over. Of course, _of fucking course_ it’s Parrish.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Derek uses every ounce of his self-control to resist rolling his eyes.

“Physical dispute. It seems that Mr. Hale here was attacked and reacted in self defense,” Stilinski says, tone businesslike. “Either way we still have to take them both in.”

Parrish nods and goes to cuff Derek while Stilinski shoots Derek an apologetic look as he gets into his squad car. As Parrish goes over his Miranda Rights Derek thinks that Stiles is gonna have a field day when he hears about this.

 

* * *

 

Turns out Stiles doesn’t need to hear about it because he’s at the station right after Derek’s gone through the paces, told his side of the story, and is put in a holding cell.

Stiles rounds the corner with a grin on his face, “so, turns out we didn’t have to look for the omega after all. He found us.”

“I hate everything,” Derek groans, leaning his head back against the wall, which only makes Stiles laugh.

“Don’t worry dude, we’ve got him now and Argent’s gonna make the decision as to what to do with him. Anyway, I’m here to bust you out, I just gotta find someone who’s got the keys.”

Right on cue, Parrish walks in.

“Alright Mr. Hale, you’re good to go, no charges. The Sheriff got the footage from the gas station, which he said confirmed it was all self-defense on your part. I’m just confused at to why that guy wanted to attack you in the first place.”

“Well historically, Derek doesn’t actually win fights,” Stiles offers. Derek can’t help the rush of embarrassment he gets at that. It’s true but still, why did Stiles have to say that in front of _Parrish_.

“Right,” the deputy says, looking a little confused. “Uh, I’m going to go get the keys, Stiles you want to come with?”

Stiles seems a little surprised by that but agrees, following Parrish out of the room. Derek tries, and fails, not to eavesdrop.

“So, last night was pretty fun,” Parrish says.

“Yeah, I’m actually really happy with how that movie turned out, I’m excited to see how the rest of the new trilogy goes.”

“We should do it again, go to the movies, but maybe just us this time?”

At this point their voices are fading and Derek’s straining to hear what comes next.

“What, like a date?” He can barely hear Stiles ask.

“Yeah, if you want it to be?”

Derek listens for more but their voices are gone and he slumps back against the wall internally damning the thick walls of the police station.

He could just _ask_ Stiles about it when he comes back and Parrish is gone, but then he’d know Derek was eavesdropping. He guesses he’ll find out eventually, especially if Stiles says yes and they do go on a date. As much as Derek disliked the guy at the moment, at least Parrish actually had the balls to ask Stiles on a date. Derek couldn’t even verbalize that he liked Stiles as a person, much less the fact that he had romantic intentions towards him.

And, god it’s not like its any competition. Sure Derek’s good looking, he knows this, but so is Parrish. And Parrish has this easy, sunny personality that anyone would be drawn to, and Derek’s all sarcasm and snark. Maybe he’s just being selfish. Maybe Stiles is better off with Parrish anyway.

 

* * *

 

Stiles drives him home in the jeep because Scott had been dropped off at the gas station beforehand to take Derek’s car home. The drive is quiet, Derek’s too afraid he’ll snap if he and Stiles start talking, especially if it leads to the conversation between Stiles and Parrish. He can tell that Stiles notices the silence but for once, he doesn’t comment on it.

Once they reach the parking lot of the loft, Derek finally speaks.

“Argent texted me, said we’re going to meet up tomorrow night to decide what to do with the rogue. He wants you and Scott there, if possible.”

“Oh I actually don’t know if I can I’ve – ”

“Got a hot date with Parrish?” Derek cuts in before he can stop himself, then immediately cringes. Dammit, he was trying to avoid that.

“I was going to say ‘I’ve got orientation for college early that next day so I’m not sure how late I can stay out’ but there’s that. How did you even know he asked me out?”

Derek clears his throat, “I um heard him ask when you guys walked away to get the keys.”

“So you were eavesdropping,” Stiles asks, a note of irritation in his voice, “great. The usual. Well if you were a better eavesdropper then you would have heard me politely decline his offer.”

“The walls are thick in the police station,” Derek mumbled, face burning. “I didn’t get to hear your answer. But wait, why did you say no? I mean he seems like a really great guy, your dad likes him. And he smiled at you when we left. Why would he smile if you rejected him?”

“Uh cause he’s not an asshole, so he’s not butthurt over the fact that I don’t want to go on a date with him. And I don’t want to date him. I don’t want to date him because he’s not you, you idiot.”

Derek whips his head, eyes widening in a way that’s probably comical, but he has to look at Stiles’ face to confirm what he thinks he just heard. And Stiles is looking at him earnestly, face open and so fucking vulnerable and Derek is the stupidest man alive.

“I…you. You want to date _me_?” Derek asks, and he knows his voice is high and hopeful but _oh god_ he can’t help it.

“Derek, _yes._ But I was never sure how you felt about me and I’ve only been eighteen for a few months, but I do. I want to be with you,” Stiles pauses and there’s uncertainty in what he asks next. “Do you…do you want to be with me?”

“Yes,” Derek breathes and is leaning over the console grabbing that _damned_ flannel shirt of Stiles’, whispering another _yes_ against his lips before he’s kissing Stiles firmly on his stupid mouth.

“Oh god,” Stiles moans into his mouth saying, “oh good, thank god,” in between kisses before Derek is kissing him in such a way that Stiles can’t get a word in edgewise.

The angle is a bit off and the center console is not only digging into his stomach but preventing him from getting any closer, but Derek can’t seem to care. It’s _Stiles_ and he’s running his long fingers through the hair at Derek’s nape and making these soft, happy noises and his clever tongue is doing wondrous things in Derek’s mouth and Derek is never going to get enough of this. After god knows how long, Stiles pulls back and rests his forehead on Derek’s, panting into his mouth.

“I am _really_ enjoying this, which I’m sure you can smell,” Stiles says breathlessly, and honestly Derek hadn’t even noticed, so caught up in everything else. He inhales and the scent hits him with a full on whammy, he knows his eyes flash but it gets a low moan out of Stiles and the scent only thickens.

“But, as I was about to say, I think we should take this upstairs. Somewhere more comfortable and, uh, horizontal.”

“Yes, we should definitely… _yes,_ ” is all Derek can get out. The journey from Stiles’ jeep in the parking lot up to his loft seems longer than any other time, but that could have something to do with Stiles mouthing at his jaw and _palming_ him in the elevator, and then rutting up behind him and sucking on the side of his neck as Derek fumbles to unlock the door.

He wastes no time in dragging Stiles across the room once they’re in, falling back on his bed and yanking Stiles on top of him. They settle so that Stiles is in between Derek’s thighs, grinding down relentlessly and without rhythm. Derek works his hands around Stiles’ back and into his jeans, gripping his ass and slowing the desperate rolling of Stiles’ hips into something more controlled. Stiles’ mouth is back on his once again sucking and biting on Derek’s lips, his tongue fucking into Derek’s mouth in a way Derek had never even dreamedhe would, and of course Stiles is an amazing kisser. They’re both already achingly hard and Derek can tell neither of them is going to last long enough to get down to any serious business tonight, but he still wants Stiles naked like _yesterday_.

He moves his hands from their hold on Stiles’ ass and brings them to pull at Stiles’ flannel muttering “off.” Stiles, thankfully, gets the picture and soon enough they’re both shucking off their own and each other’s clothes between frenzied kisses. Once they’re both completely naked, Stiles is clambering back on top of him, straddling him. He begins to rut against Derek again and this time there’s absolutely nothing in between them, the slick slide of their cocks rubbing up against each other, driving both of them mad.

“What do you want?” Derek gasps, reluctantly breaking away from where he’s leaving a slew of marks across Stiles’ chest.

“There is an endless list of things I want from you. But, I am currently so close to coming that I just need _more_ oh god Derek please, I need you to –”

Derek hushes him, then effectively silences him with a biting kiss, “I’ve got you.”

He reaches down and grips Stiles cock firmly, tugging it a few times before moving to thumb at the slit, smearing the precome down Stile’s length. Stiles moans into the juncture of Derek’s neck and begins fucking into Derek’s hand in earnest, hips rolling down smooth and sinuously, an image that Derek files in the back of his head for later. He pumps Stiles faster, Stiles meeting him with thrusts that grow more and more erratic and when Derek finally whispers “c’mon baby,” into Stiles’ ear, Stiles finally loses it. With a chocked off sob he comes in spurts between them, and Derek works him through it until Stiles is batting his hand away and collapsing half on top of Derek.

Derek really tries to let Stiles bask in the afterglow for as long as possible but he can’t help when he bucks up into Stiles a little bit to remind of the fact that he’s still _very_ hard.

“Stiles, please,” he pants. He’s not exactly sure what he wants, but just needs something, anything at this point. Stiles just smirks and shifts so that he can finally wrap his hand around Derek’s cock stroking it a few times before he shifts down the bed and settles in between Derek’s legs. It isn’t until Stile’s mouth is paused over the head of his cock that he gets it. _Oh_.

“So I know what I’m doing in theory thanks to porn and the Internet, but promise to talk me through it if it’s terrible?”

Derek barely has time to breath out a “yeah, of course” before Stiles licks up the underside of Derek’s dick, along the thick vein that runs there, and then sucks Derek down greedily. Derek watches as Stiles bobs his head, his wet, hot mouth surrounding Derek’s length before he’s swirling his tongue at the tip, playing with Derek’s foreskin. He must have done a _lot_ of research and read some seriously detailed how-to’s, because there’s no other explanation for him knowing to do those kinds of things. It’s sloppy, spit slipping from the sides of Stiles mouth, but it’s good. Derek can’t help to think that once Stiles gets some more practice, he’s going to be the king of sucking dick. It takes Stiles a couple bobs and strokes to figure out his rhythm, but once he does Derek knows that it’s not going to last much longer. One of his hands has found its way to Stile’s hair, using it as an anchor while Stiles just goes to town, his enthusiasm evident. Derek watches the stretch of Stiles’ pink lips around his cock and when Stiles looks up, meets Derek’s gaze from beneath his thick lashes, and moans Derek knows it’s all over. He tugs at Stiles’ hair in warning, who pulls off Derek reluctantly before jerking him hard and fast. Derek comes, hard, arching off the bed with a soft cry and he can _feel_ Stiles watching him as he does it.

When he finally comes down he’s met with a grinning, smug Stiles who only says, “the Internet has yet to fail me, it seems. We are definitely doing that again. And again and again and again until our dicks fall off.”

Derek snorts.

“I hope that’s only hypothetically, I kind of like my dick where it is. And yours, too.”

Stiles laughs and Derek can feel it at all the points that they’re connected, “good to know. Also, I volunteer you for cleanup duty. Preferably soon. I want to get to snuggling part of the evening as soon as possible. I know under all that gruffness and false bravado you’re secretly a serial cuddler.”

Derek reluctantly disentangles from Stiles and heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth, cleaning them both off and tossing it into some random corner of the room before manhandling Stiles under the covers, holding him close.

“How long can you stay for?” Derek eventually asks, nuzzling behind Stiles’ ear, happily inhaling their mixed scent.

“S’long as I want,” Stiles mumbles settling back more into Derek’s chest.

“What about your dad, won’t he wonder where you are?”

Derek can feel the flush as Stiles answers.

“When I told him I was taking you home he said he ‘didn’t want to know any details’ and that if I wasn’t home tonight he’d know where I was. I honestly had no thought in hell that this would happen so I have no idea how he did. Besides he likes you for whatever reason, so that could be another reason.”

Derek is baffled by all of that.

“Your father, the sheriff, is not only okay with us having sex and you staying over here, but on top of that he _likes_ me?”

“Think he just got tired of me pining over you and would rather I be doing this stuff with you other than someone else. Plus I’m eighteen now. And god yes my dad likes you, once you got your act together beginning of junior year he really began to respect you. I think he likes your stupid hero complex or something. But, ugh, no more dad talk can we go to sleep?”

Derek hesitates for a second before asking, “Stiles? Just one more thing.”

“Hmmm?”

“The other night was fun, we should do it again,” Derek says.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks through a yawn.

“Go to the movies, but maybe just us this time,” Derek whispers wryly, trying his hardest to fight the grin forming on his face as he uses almost the exact line that Parrish had earlier.

“Ohmygod I hate you,” Stiles groans, breaking from Derek’s grasp, turning over and hiding his face in his pillow. Derek wrestles with him until Stiles is under him, arms pinned so he can’t escape the question.

“I’m serious though. Go on a date with me?” He asks, making sure the sincerity of the question comes through in his voice this time.

Stiles grins up at him “Yeah. I’d like that”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> um i know jack shit about getting arrested/being detained so if i got anything SUPER wrong please let me know (if it's minuscule just do me a solid and look the other way)
> 
> as for the supernatural thing, I remember Parrish being all “idk I was drawn here" in that one ep when the Sheriff asked him why he took the position, so my headcannon is that parrish is something supernatural but I like him and his cute face so hopefully he’s a goodie? (one can only hope)  
> also come hang out/send me more prompts at my [ tumblr](http://alphamcbootycall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
